The proposed investigations are designed to characterize anterograde and retrograde trans-synaptic regulation of neuronal maturation in the developing animal. The superior cervical ganglion of mouse and rat is employed as a model system in these studies to determine the molecular basis of the developmental increase in ganglion tyrosine hydroxylase and choline acetyltransferase activities.